


Setheneran

by empty_throne



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_throne/pseuds/empty_throne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler-free. I haven't gotten any further than kissing Solas for the second time, so please don't spoil anything after that for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setheneran

He comes to her in dreams.

She's no mage; she can't tell whether they're Fade dreams, or just the products of her own mind. Somehow she never remembers to look for the Black City ... which might mean it isn't there, or might mean she's just too distracted to think about it in the moment. Not for all the gold in Val Royeaux would she ask anyone, either. If they're Fade dreams--if Solas is really coming to her while she sleeps--then it can be their secret, a way to be together without half of Skyhold gossiping about it. If they're just dreams ... then it's _her_ secret, and Solas doesn't have to know.

They always start the same, with her waking in her bed. She sits halfway up, eyes searching the shadows. Sometimes he's near the door, as if he just came in; other times he's on the balcony. Either way, he comes and perches on the edge of her bed. He rarely seems to sit anywhere, except when he's exhausted. Otherwise he's on his feet, restless, always moving.

Sometimes when she's awake, she wonders how much of Solas' reluctance is born of inexperience. He's older than she is, but his life has been so isolated--more time spent in dreams of the past than the physical reality of the present. He always kisses her with such hunger, though. In her dreams, he isn't naive at all. Does that mean he's had other relationships? Or does it just mean she wants to imagine him this way?

She should stop asking such questions. All they'll do is drive her mad.

When she sleeps she wears a loose shift, easy to push off her shoulders so it falls to her waist, leaving her bare. He does this now, and she takes his face between her hands and kisses him, hard.

The first time she dreamed of him, she tried to take off the thing around his neck. She has no idea what it is: a claw, a jawbone, a pincer, some relic from a Fade creature. He caught her wrists and said, "No. That stays on." Those are still the only words they've spoken to each other in her dreams. So now she tucks it inside the neck of his shirt, the slides the rough fabric over his head and off. He leans in, kissing her again, and she crawls backward to make room for him on the bed, leaving her shift behind as she lies down beneath him.

Somehow he's caught both her hands in his own, pinning them above her head. She knows a dozen ways out of this position, and doesn't use any of them. He holds her trapped at three points: hands above her head, mouth on hers, and his free hand moving down to touch between her legs, spreading the wetness he finds there. She writhes at the contact, hips rising to meet him. They never take it slow, in her dreams. He goes at her hard, fingers alternately stroking and plunging inside, and his mouth swallows her cries, until she sinks back, limp and radiant.

Tonight the dream ends there. He lays one final, gentle kiss on her forehead, whispers _emma vhenan_ \--my heart. Then he's gone. In the morning she'll wake, and they'll leave for the Exalted Plains, where her people were betrayed, and she will never ask him if it was real.

**Author's Note:**

> The DA wiki tells me "setheneran" means "a tenuous waking dream place."


End file.
